Red travels through the six regions
by joseph.hazard.5
Summary: It's all in the title from kanto to kalos
1. Red travels through the six regions 1

Red's journey through kanto to kalos

Today I start my journey I do not know what challenges await me in my journey but I am looking forward to it my name is Red tomorrow I get to start my journey along with Blue and Leaf we will all get to start our journey tomorrow oh well I guess I will go to sleep can't wait for tomorrow

Next morning

I wake up and the sun is shining in my bedroom I look at the clock sadly the lab didn't open until 8:00 am right now it was only 7:30 oh well I decided to shower and have something for breakfast my mom was still asleep like a log suddenly the house phone rang and I answered it was leaf

Leaf's pov

Hey red the professor called and told me to tell you it's time so see ou at the lab bye

Red's pov

Oh well time to go I opened the door and took in the fresh air then I saw blue he walked over towards me

Blue's pov

Hey red slowpoke what took you so long oh well let's go to the lab

Red's pov and so me and blue entered professors oak's lab leaf was already there and the professor began a long and boring speech about filling in the pokedex and finally he stopped talking about it and let us choose our starters I chose charmander the little guy came out of his pokeball and looked up at me I guess to see who his trainer was then he went back inside his pokeball blue chose squirtle and leaf chose bulbasaur the professor then gave us a pokedex and five pokeballs to catch wild pokemon I was finally ready to start my journey only two problems one blue is an asshole and leaf is sort of my fangirl you could say she followed me everywhere almost like a certain pink hedgehog did to a very fast and blue hedgehog named sonic but enough breaking the fourth wall let us continue with the story of course leaf wanted to travel with me I said no at first but I finally caved an let her travel with me anyway I went to my mom's house to say goodbye to her I opened the door and I saw my mom sitting at the table waiting for me to come and the something horrible happened because I broke the fourth wall reality started to distort but then went back to normal but of course that same blue hedgehog landed on my face and it hurt really bad then he said oh my bad who are you I said my name is red who are you I am the fastest thing alive sonic the hedgehog someone in this dimension must have broken the fourth wall red sighed and said I did oh well no problem reality should return to normal in five four three I saw sonic being lifted back up into a portal that probably lead to his home world two one zero and with that sonic was gone oh well then my mother than asked do you have all your things ready I said yes than my mother said I'm sorry but I can't let you go it's too dangerous for o out there you are too young then I started to get mad I am going even if you say I can't you can't make me stay home so either you let or I leave and walk out the door right now my mother sighed and then said but that is how your dad died then red sighed and said I know I will be careful my mother then said okay be good then I left with leaf uncomfortably close to me I walked out of pallet town and onto route 1

Authors note

Sorry about pallet town taking up an entire chapter but oh well next time red and leaf will you know catch and train pokemon so see you guys next time oh and also I will be referring to other video game or comic characters in this story so um bye


	2. Red travels through the six regions 2

Red's journey through the six regions

Me and leaf found and defeated quite a phew wild pokemon I caught a wild pidgey and decided to make it part of my permeant team leaf caught a pidgey too anyway we finally made it too viridian city and to the pokemon center where a nurse joy healed our pokemon

Then I bumped into a trainer with red hair he then got really mad but then calmed down and asked me who I was I said my name is red I asked him what his name was

Silver's pov

My name is silver hello red and who is that following you

Red's pov

Oh this is leaf she is kind of my fan girl then leaf got really mad

Leaf's pov

I am not no fan girl red humph

Red's pov

Sure leaf sure anyway nice to meet you silver see you around

I decided to head to route 22 at least I think it is route 22

Suddenly out of nowhere a boy with a gold cap ran up to them

Gold's pov hi my name is gold what is your name

Red Leaf's and Gold's pov

My name is red nice to meet you this is leaf leaf said hi and then gold said nice to meet you got to go hope to see you guy's some other time bye and with that gold left and blue suddenly came up behind me a scared the shit out of me then leaf beat the shit out of him for scarimg me

Blue Red's and Leaf's pov leaf was like that's what you get for scaring my red blue then said hey red let's battle I accepted blue's challenge (fire red trainer theme) blue sent out squirtle and I sent out pidgey pidgey use gust squirtle looked like that hurt him a lot squirtle use water gun my pidgey couldn't take another one of those water gun's I had pidgey use gust again my pidgey defeated blue's squirtle and then blue sent out his pidgey I then switched out for charmander charmander use ember and just like that blue's pidgey went down in an instance (fire red victory theme trainers) aw yeah good job charmander okay charmander return blue was like wow I lost oh well (whatever music you want) good job red you really have trained your pokemon hard here is the boulderbadge and then red was like what and then blue started laughing until leaf glared at him then blue gulped and then red reminded himself not to get on leaf's bad side blue was like I don't even have the boulderbadge smell ya later and with that blue was gone I had to listen to some old man talk about catching pokemon and then me and leaf made it to viridian forest and I caught a Pikachu and trained it until it was really strong leaf caugh a caterpie and evolved it into a buterfree we battled through loads of bug catchers and youngsters who really did suck at pokemon battling we finally made it to pewter city but then leaf collapsed I guess she was really exhausted carried her to the pokemon center and we stayed the night there and then I woke up and went to the gym leaf was still sleeping so I didn't want to wake her up I had to face some dude who didn't realize light years is distance not time what a dumbass I then got to brock and challenged him (kanto gym leader theme red or fire red) I sent out charmander I knew he was at an disadvantage but he was my strongest pokemon at level 14 fun fact this usually what level my charmander really is when I play through pokemon fire red anyway I defeated his geodude with ease as it only knew rock polish he then sent out his onix I had charmder use flamethrower and onix fainted I won hell yeah(music stop) I underestimated you here is the boulderbadge thank you brock then brock asked can I travel with you I was like why? Brock said because he was sick and tired of being the gym leader I then said fine you can travel with us also can you give me a second badge because my fiend wanted to challenge you but since you won't be a gym leader anymore I was wondering brock said sure here is one for our friend then I said thanks and told him to wait at the pokemon center I then went to the pokemon center to check on leaf she was still asleep and I started to try to wake her up and I succeeded in doing so then she opened her eyes and kissed me I then thought she was still dreaming but then she said that's for carrying me to the pokemon center and then she kiseed me again but this time on the lips and then she said this was for not letting me sleep in I then said you just love finding excuses to kiss me don't you she then said yes and I then told her how I beat brock and stuff and then I gave her the second badge and she was like I want to earn this trust me green I defeted him with a fire type my charmander your bulbasaur would destroy his rock types she then said oh so he is traveling with us she then sighed and said okay I told her to shower and get dressed and be at the front of the pokemon center in an hour she said no and kissed me again and said you are showering with me I was like yeah right you wish she then kissed me again and while she kissed me dragged me into the bathroom and I said no an attempted to leave once again she kissed me but this time it was lustful then she said either you take off your clothes or I do red what will it be I said neither green managed to get off all of my clothes she then too took all of her clothes off she started to suck my cock it felt so good I tied to resist the pleasure but it felt too good I cummed in her mouth and she smirked she then got on top of my cock and I eventually cummed in her pussy she then said I always hoped it would be you to take me virginity see red you do love me then I said I always have loved you leaf I then thought what the hell I would never say that then I woke upturned out I had passed out as I was leaving leaf's room I thought oh thank god I thought that was real good thing it wasn't I don't want this story to become about me traveling the six regions while in love and having sex with leaf that would just be wrong wow what a day I got to shower as well see you guys next chapter and yes I mean you the reader

Authors note some of you are probably wondering why I did that sex scene and then made it a dream all along truth be told I hate when I want to read a sonic fanfic it's always sonamy or silvaze or shadamy or creamils I mean seriously why do all fanfic's have to have a couple in the story I mean come on do you fanfic writers ever think that maybe someone dosen't want to see a couple in every FUCKING FANFIC EVER! ROAR anyway in my story there may be some romance maybe I doubt it so yeah don't ask make to put parings in this story I will just tell you no next time red and leaf and brock will travel through route 4 mount moon and get to cerulean city see you guys next time bye


End file.
